


słodko-gorzki

by mykmyk



Series: Życie odmierzane łyżeczkami kawy [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, First Dates, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mykmyk/pseuds/mykmyk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wbrew opinii Percivala i Merlina Harry wcale nie jest idiotą. Po prostu czasami bywa tchórzem. A to zupełnie co innego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	słodko-gorzki

Kiedy Harry wrócił do domu, dotarło do niego, ze popełnił głupstwo, zgadzając sie na randkę z Eggsym. Wiedział, że nie powinien był sie zgadzać. Nawet jeśli uśmiech Eggsy’ego był równie słodki co jego wypieki.

Przecież i tak nic z tego nie wyjdzie. Spotkają sie raz, drugi, trzeci, dziesiąty. Za którymś razem prześpią się ze sobą i obaj będą zadowoleni, chociaż ich pierwszy raz nie będzie najlepszym seksem w ich życiu. To przyjdzie później, kiedy nauczą się siebie. Aż w końcu znudzą się sobą i rozejdą.

 A może wcale nie dojdą do fazy seksu, bo Eggsy’emu wróci rozum i zobaczy, że Harry jest starym nudziarzem, który większość swojego czasu spędza albo na szyciu garniturów, albo z martwymi owadami. Eggsy opamięta się i ucieknie, gdzie pieprz rośnie, a Harry znowu zostanie sam. Upokorzony i wściekły sam na siebie, że naiwnie pozwolił sobie myśleć, że tym razem będzie inaczej. Lepiej w ogóle nie zaczynać czegoś, co ma sie skończyć w taki sposób.

Dlatego też w dzień randki Harry postąpił jak na tchórza przystało: zadzwonił do Eggsy’ego i odwołał ich spotkanie, tłumacząc sie chorobą. Jakiś okropny wirus czy inne cholerstwo. Eggsy życzył mu szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia i poprosił, by Harry zadzwonił do niego, kiedy już będzie się czuł lepiej. Harry obiecał, że tak zrobi, pożegnał się i skasował z telefonu numer Eggsy’ego.

W poniedziałek Percival poszedł po kawę, a kiedy wrócił, zaczął uważnie przyglądać się Harry’emu.

\-  Co jest? Mam coś na twarzy? - zapytał w końcu Harry.

\- Dobrze się czujesz? - odpowiedział Percival, ignorując pytanie Harry’ego.

\- Tak.

\- Na pewno?

\- Oczywiście, że tak!

\- A jak się czułeś w weekend?

\- W porządku? - powiedział Harry, ale brzmiało to bardziej jak pytanie niż odpowiedź.

\- Och, więc nie cierpiałeś z powodu „jakiegoś wirusa”?

Harry nagle zrozumiał, dlaczego Percival nagle pyta o jego zdrowie. Wiedział ze bez sensu jest teraz kłamać bo Percival i tak zna prawdę.

\- Nic mi nie jest i nie było – powiedział w końcu, nie patrząc nawet na przyjaciela. Zamiast tego skupił się na swoim kubku z kawą.

\- Wiec może w takim razie powiesz mi dlaczego odwołałeś randkę z Eggsym, tłumacząc sie złym stanem zdrowia?

\- Skąd o tym wiesz? - zapytał.

\- Roxy mi powiedziała. A wie to od Eggsy’ego, który się  o ciebie martwił i nawet zapytał ją o radę, czy powinien wysłać ci kwiaty, życząc rychłego powrotu do zdrowia.

\- Och - powiedział Harry cicho.

\- Nie ochaj mi tutaj, Harry. Dlaczego właściwie to zrobiłeś? 

Harry powiedział mu dlaczego.

\- Wiesz co Harry, to nawet nie głupie – powiedział w końcu Percival.

\- No, sam widzisz... - zaczął Harry, ale Percy mu przerwał.

\- Twoje zachowanie nie jest głupie. Jest idiotyczne. Masz szczęście, że Roxy o niczym nie wie, bo kopnęłaby cię w zadek i napluła do kawy.

Merlin, który do tej pory stał w milczeniu w progu pokoju, nie wytrzymał i parsknął śmiechem. Harry tak wystraszył się hałasu, że aż podskoczył i prawie wylał swoją kawę. Co tylko sprawiło, że Merlin zaśmiał się jeszcze głośniej.

\- Bardzo, kurwa, śmieszne – wymamrotał Harry. – Czasami mam wrażenie, że masz jakieś zboczenie polegające na czerpaniu satysfakcji z podglądania i podsłuchiwania ludzi.

\- Może i mam, a może i nie mam – odpowiedział Merlin, wciąż szczerząc się w uśmiechu. – Za to Percival na pewno ma rację. Zachowałeś się jak ostatni idiota.

\- Więc teraz zadzwoń do chłopaka, przeproś, powiedz, że się już lepiej czujesz i umów się z nim.

\- Nie mogę.

\- Jak to „nie mogę?” – zapytał Percival.

Harry wymamrotał coś pod nosem.

\- Mógłbyś powtórzyć, bo chyba żaden z nas nie zrozumiał – powiedział Merlin.

\- Nie mogę do niego zadzwonić, bo skasowałem jego numer – powtórzył Harry, tym razem wyraźniej.

Przez chwilę w pokoju panowała cisza.

\- Nie wierzę. No kurwa nie wierzę – powiedział w końcu Percival. – Cofam to co powiedziałem. Nie jesteś idiotą. Jesteś skończonym kretynem!

\- Czy ty aby nie przesadzasz? – zapytał Harry, wyraźnie zdenerwowany. – Przemyślałem sytuację, doszedłem do wniosku, ze nie chcę się z nim spotkać, koniec historii. Nie rozumiem po co te nerwy. To moja sprawa, nie wasza.

\- Myślę, że to nasza sprawa, kiedy nasz przyjaciel w tak głupi sposób pozbawia się szansy na szczęście.

\- A skąd pewność, że Eggsy da mi szczęście? Ja go w ogóle nie znam! Wy go w ogóle nie znacie! Więc dlaczego sądzicie, że nie umawiając się z nim popełniam najgorszy błąd swojego życia.

\- Kiedy ostatni raz dałeś się komuś zaprosić na randkę? Pamiętasz? Bo ja nie. A jednak po kilku minutach rozmowy z tym chłopcem byłeś gotowy dać mu szansę. Więc może go jeszcze nie znasz, ale to się może przecież zmienić. Jeśli przestaniesz być takim pesymistą i dasz sobie i Eggsy’emu szansę – powiedział Merlin.

Harry przez chwilę milczał.

\- Nienawidzę, jak jesteś taki logiczny.

\- Nienawidzisz, kiedy mam rację.

\- To też.

\- Plan jest taki. Jutro to Harry idzie po kawę. Poprosi o rozmowę z Eggsym i zaprosi go na kolejną randkę, z której się już nie wywinie, jak ostatni tchórz. W porządku? – powiedział Percival i rzucił Harry’emu spojrzenie pod tytułem „a spróbuj się tylko nie zgodzić”.

Harry westchnął ciężko.

\- W porządku.

 

 ****

 

Następnego dnia Harry poszedł do „Migdałowca”. Kiedy wychodził ze sklepu, obaj Merlin i Percival odprowadzili go do drzwi swoimi spojrzeniami, które niemal paliły go w plecy. Harry wręcz obawiał się, że któryś z mężczyzn zacznie go śledzić, aby mieć pewność, że Harry na pewno uda się do kawiarni i porozmawia z Eggsym.

W „Migdałowcu” jak zawsze wszystkie stoliki były zajęte. Roxy krzątała się przy ladzie, a kiedy zobaczyła Harry’ego uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

\- Panie Hart! – przywitała się. – Jak się pan czuje?

Harry aż zarumienił się na to pytanie. Było mu wstyd za swoje kłamstwo. Wstyd, że zarówno Eggsy jak i Roxy martwili się o niego, a on wcale nie chorował. Chyba, że głupota i tchórzostwo można uznać za chorobę.

\- O wiele lepiej, dziękuję za troskę. Czy… Myślisz, że mógłbym chwilę porozmawiać z Eggsym?

\- Myślę, że znajdzie dla pana chwilę – odpowiedziała Roxy i po chwili zniknęła za kuchennymi drzwiami. Kiedy wróciła, Eggsy szedł tuż za nią.

\- To ja może zajmę się pańskim zamówieniem, a wy sobie w tym czasie porozmawiacie – powiedziała Roxy i zostawiła mężczyzn samych.

\- Harry! Jak się czujesz? – zapytał Eggsy. Miał mąkę we włosach i czekoladę na policzku. Harry naprawdę był idiotą.

\- Dobrze. Naprawdę dobrze. Pomyślałem, że przyjdę i osobiście zaproszę cię na kolację, skoro przeze mnie musieliśmy odwołać poprzednią.

\- No, no, no, jaki z ciebie dżentelmen – zaśmiał się Eggsy. – To kiedy możemy się spotkać?

\- Dzisiaj? – zapytał Harry. Bał się, że jeśli będzie musiał czekać kilka dni na ich kolejne spotkanie to znowu stchórzy.

\- Widzę, że nie chcesz marnować czasu – powiedział Eggsy i puścił mu oczko. – Dzisiaj mi pasuje. Poproszę Ryana żeby zamknął, więc powinienem skończyć koło osiemnastej. Spotkajmy się tutaj koło dziewiętnastej? Może być?

\- Oczywiście.

Roxy chyba wyczuła, że już może do nich podejść, więc przyniosła Harry’emu jego zamówienie. Mężczyzna zapłacił i pożegnał się z nią i Eggsym.

\- Do zobaczenia później – powiedział.

\- Do później, Harry! – odpowiedział Eggsy, pomachał mu na pożegnanie i zniknął ponownie w kuchni. Roxy wciąż stała przy ladzie i uśmiechała się szeroko. Harry westchnął cicho i ruszył w stronę sklepu.

 

 ****

 

\- Czekaj, czekaj. Żebym dobrze zrozumiał. Zacząłeś myśleć o naszej randce i doszedłeś do wniosku, że prędzej czy później i tak się rozstaniemy, i że to ja zerwę z tobą, więc aby do tego nie dopuścić, ty zerwałeś ze mną zanim w ogóle zaczęliśmy się spotykać?

Harry i Eggsy siedzieli razem przy stoliku w małej knajpce, w której podawali najlepszą zapiekankę pasterską w mieście. Harry doszedł do wniosku, że Eggsy zasługuję na prawdę i powiedział mu, dlaczego odwołał ich poprzednią randkę.

\- Kiedy tak to ująłeś to faktycznie brzmi… źle.

\- No, tak trochę. – Do tego momentu Eggsy był roześmiany. Teraz spoważniał. – Muszę przyznać, że trochę mi przykro, że z miejsca założyłeś, że złamię ci serce.

\- Eggsy, ja… - zaczął Harry, ale Eggsy pokręcił tylko głową, dając mu do zrozumienia, że ma nic nie mówić.

\- Wiesz dlaczego w ogóle wtedy tak z tobą flitowałem?

\- Nie.

\- Bo Roxy i Percy cały czas o tobie mówili. O tobie, Merlinie i sklepie. Ale głównie o tobie. Że jesteś zabawny. Czasami złośliwy. Że jak nie lubisz jakiegoś klienta, bo jest dupkiem, to specjalnie kłujesz go igłą przy przymiarkach. Że nazwałeś psa Pan Korniszon. I tak sobie myślałem: tak, ten Harry to musi być spoko koleś. I wtedy pojawiłeś się w Migdałowcu. Wyglądałeś jak sto milionów. Sto milionów, które bardzo potrzebują kofeiny, ale wciąż są grubymi milionami. Uśmiechnąłeś się do mnie i no... Nie umiałem się powstrzymać. Bo byłeś lepszy niż Harry z opowieści Roxy i Percy’ego. Byłeś… prawdziwy. Ludzki.

Eggsy przerwał na chwilę.

\- Nie mogę ci obiecać, że nie złamię ci serca. Ty też nie możesz mi złożyć takiej obietnicy. Nie wiem nawet, czy się w sobie zakochamy. Może będziemy tylko dobrymi przyjaciółmi? A może nie? Może to ty będziesz miał rację i któryś z nas skończy ze złamanym sercem. Nie wiem tego ja i nie wiesz tego ty. Ale… Możemy się przekonać. Jeśli tego chcesz?

\- Chcę.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst nie został zbetowany, więc wszystkie błędy moje.


End file.
